


So An Alpha Walks Into A Royal Meeting...

by BeMoreHomestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave Strider - Freeform, Alpha Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Alpha Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kanaya Maryam, Forced Bonding, Just Not Like That, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Omega Karkat Vantas, Omega Nepeta Leijon, One-Sided Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Royalty, alpha dirk strider - Freeform, but its okay because karkat still loves nepeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreHomestuck/pseuds/BeMoreHomestuck
Summary: Dave Strider is the prince of a land called Derse. Derse is ruled by the Striders and the Lalondes, a family of alphas.Today, Dave's brother, Dirk, is going to teach him how to attend royal meetings. In this certain meeting, Dave meets this omega named Karkat...





	1. Chapter 1

"Prince David, Derrick is waiting for you!" A sweet voice calls from outside the chamber doors. "Yeah, alright," a stoic voice replies back. The sound of wheels scraping against the floor airs out in the big room as a boy wheels his chair out from underneath his desk. The boy is Dave Strider, the 2nd heir to the Derse throne. Dave is a young boy, he had just turned 17 this year. December 3rd, was it?

Dave yawns and stands up from the chair, kicking it back into place beneath the desk. He walks over to his door and throws it open, welcomed by a wide, empty, winding hallway. Dave has known these halls for all of his life. He walks out into the hallway, approaching a big set of double doors.

"W'sup. You look like shit," A voice informs Dave as he walks into the room with a large rounded table. "Thanks," Dave replies back sarcastically as he sits in the seat next to the other man at the table.

"You're also late," The other replies, giving Dave a pointed look. "Yeah," Dave says, leaning back in his chair.

The pair are interrupted by, "Man, i'm so excited for you, Davie! Your first royal meeting! Aren't you stoked?" A bubbly girl from across the table asks Dave, looking as if she's about to explode out of her chair from excitement.

"I think I'm just about to shit my pants from all the enthusiasm, Rox," Dave says to the girl. Rox(?) grins back at him, "Well, contain your feces, Dave. It's excitin' but no need to ruin a nice pair of slacks for the ocassion."

Dave laughs, "Roxy, this is why I love you." Roxy shrugs, "It's what I'm here for, right, Dirk?" The man, Dirk, gives the two a tired look and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Listen," he grabs his pair of pointed shades and places them upon his face, "i'm exhausted and this meeting is really, super important. I'm excited for you, too, Dave, but you need to bring your A-game, you hear me?"

Dave waves his hand, "Yeah, yeah. I hear 'ya."

"When am I going to be attending my first meeting?" A girl, who looks quite like a mix of Roxy and Dave, interrupts from the doorway.

"Rosie!" Roxy exlaims, clasping her hands together. "We plan for your first meeting to be that one with Mr. Scratch on Friday!"

Rose relaxes her shoulders and walks into the room, her heels clacking against the floor. She smiles warmly at Roxy, "I am glad to hear that. I've been preparing how I am going to enter and how I'm going to introduce myself." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before placing the book she had cradled in her arms onto the table.

She opens her eyes and shifts them to Dave, "Have you prepared, Dave?"

The other two turn to look at Dave. Dave looks at his sister and shrugs, "Lil' bit. Probably not even half as much as you, though."

Rose giggles, "Well, I think you're going to do well, Dave. Just don't act a fool."

Dave flashes her a wink, "No promises."

~~

As Dirk and Dave roll up to a huge, towering mansion, Dirk reminds Dave of the rules.

"No doing anything Mr. Ampora does not want, Do everything he expects but multiplied, and do not interact with any of his omega servants," Dirks says, eyeing Dave from beneath his shades. Dave gives him a weird look, "Wait, but can I tell the omegas thank you if they like give me food or a drink or something?"

Dirk facepalms, "Yes, you can. I mean do not talk informally to them." Dave nods, "Oh, yeah, no I can do that."

They exit the limo, both decked to the motherfuckin' nines. They look straight out of a rich magazine. People magazine maybe? Who reads magazines anymore anyway?

They both walk up to the doorstep, and Dirk rings the doorbell. One of the two doors open and they are greeted by a lovely omega woman. Her eyes are a rich green and her hair is short and tuffed. 

"Hello! You must be the Stridpurrs?" The girl asks sweetly. Dave looks at Dirk. 'Stridpurrs'? This chick has a weird accent. What is that? French?

"Yes, Ma'am we are," Dirk replies cooly. The girl smiles, opening the door wider for the two, "Come right in! I'll show mew two to Mistpurr Ampurra."

Dave and Dirk step into the mansion, Dirk stripping off his jacket. Dave looks around, mesmerized. This place... is HUGE. And he thought their mansion was big. Hot damn.

The omega closes the door and turns, taking Dirk's jacket into her arms, "I'll put this up for you, Mr. Strider." Dirk thanks her and she starts leading them down a corridor. As they walk for a minute, she stops outside of a large door, "Just in there. My name is Nepeta if you need anything!"

Dave smiles at Nepeta as a silent thanks. They need someone like her back at their mansion. He's so tired of the same old omega faces he's grown up with. New people would be fucking sick.

Dirk opens the door and allows Dave in first, before shutting it behind himself. Dave walks up to a long, square table situated in the middle of the room. A bunch of chairs line up the sides of said table. At the end of the table is a big brute of a man seated in one of the chairs. 

The man offers them a scary smile, "Hello, boys. Right on time."

Dirk walks over and greets the scary ass man, shaking his hand, "Dirk Strider." Dave decides it's a good time to mimic, and walks over to shake his hand as well. "Dave Strider," Dave says as he shakes his hand next.

"Cronus Ampora," the man informs. "Just call me Dualscar, however. Cronus is my son."

"Of course," Dirk replies as he seats himself in a chair on the side of the table, a couple seats from Dualscar. Dave sits to the left of Dirk. He wants to sit as far as possible from the dude.

Dualscar starts up by asking about how Dirk and Dave intend to make peace with the Amporas. Dirk replies by saying it would benefit not only the Strilondes, but the Amporas twice as much. That--

Yeah we aren't sure what Dirk's full reply was, as Dave totally zones out. This shit is not all it was hyped up to be. It's boring as fuck.

Dave sends Roxy a telepathic middle finger. That little witch probably got him excited on purpose. Low blow.

Dave's ripped from his mental conversation as a glass is places to his left. He looks down at it to see a fine red wine poured into the glass. Alcohol? Fuck yeah! Under aged drinking for the win!

"Hey, thanks, gir-" He looks up at the omega, fully expecting-- well.... a female. Instead, an absolutely gorgeous male omega meets his eye.

Okay, look. Dave is not sexist. He knows males can be omegas too. It's just super uncommon. You can't blame him! Totally not..

"--man. Not a girl. Like-- Sorry. I'll shut up." Dave rambles, adjusting his shades to distract himself from embarrasement. The boy just gives him a small smile and walks over to Dirk. He places a glass by him and fills it as well.

He then, slowly, as if buying time, walks over to dualscar and fills one for him as well. "Karkat!" Dualscar exclaims, totally cutting Dirk off mid sentence. Dirk drops his hands, blantantly annoyed at this.

Karkat visibly tenses as Dualscar throws an arms around his midsection. Dualscar turns his attention to the two Striders, "This here is my favorite omega! The first male i've seen in a long time. I just got him last week."

He ushers toward Karkat's neck, "He's never even been marked before. A total virgin. I can hardly wait to tear into this hottie," Dualscar explains, lust pheromones filling the air.

Dave scrunches his nose up. Gross.

Dave looks over at Karkat, who looks like he wants to get away from Dualscar as soon as possible. Well, who can blame the guy? Dude's acting like the omega's a piece of meat.

"I'm happy for you," Dirk says, flashing Dualscar a smile. Dave whips his head toward Dirk, mouth agape. He's  _what_?!

Dirk kicks Dave from under the table, signaling him to shut the fuck up and close his mouth. Dave does just that.

Dualscar gives Dirk a large grin, "I thank you for that. I am happy for myself as well. I'm lucky to have gotten this catch." Dualscar goes to bring Karkat up to his lap, but Karkat grabs the wine bottle and scurries out before he could grab him.

Dave watches Karkat's retreat, then looks at Dualscar who looks absolutely pissed. "He's sexy but the fucking prick won't let me touch him. Might have to mate him by force if he doesn't get with the fucking program."

Dirk is about to reply but is instead cut short by a "Where is your restroom, Mr. Dualscar?"

Dirk turns to look at Dave, eyebrow raised. Dualscar leans back in his seat, "Go fetch that cat bitch, Nepeta, she will show you there."

Dave ignores the rude insult toward sweet Nepeta, and stands up. He quickly leaves through the doors, and walks out into the quiet corridor. 

He walks aimlessly for a minute until he hears talking and the sound of bustle from another room. He slowly walks up to the door and pushes it open.

"Karkitty it's okay, really," Nepeta offers toward Karkat, who was collapsed on the table, his head in his arms.

"Nepeta, he's going to kill me for embarrassing him infront of those blonde guys. He's hit me before for disobeying, but I hate it when he touches me like that!" Karkat says, choked up by tears. 

Honestly? It's breaking Dave's heart seeing Karkat like this. A sad, trapped omega sobbing into his arms. He can smell the tears in the air.

Nepeta squats by the chair Karkat's seated in and rubs his back. Dave, going against his better judgement, pushes open the door all the way and walks in.

Nepeta and Karkat both jump up like frightened cats, looking up with him with wide eyes.

Dave puts his hands up defensively, "Woah, it's okay. Not gonna hurt you guys." He walks up to the table, giving Karkat a sad look, "Came to check in on you. You looked spooked."

Karkat wipes a tear away, giving Dave a frown, "Like you care."

Dave walks closer, stopping just a few inches away from the pair, "No, I really do. You looked super uncomfortable." He squats down next to him just as Nepeta is, "Are you two even here willingly?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" A booming voice asks from the doorway. Dave turns, an unimpressed look on his face. Behind him, Nepeta and Karkat and clutching eachother in fear as they stare up at Dualscar.

"I was asking where the bathroom was," Dave lies through his teeth. "Bullshit! I heard what your actual question was," Dualscar snarls as he stomps up to Dave. Dave calmly stands up, meeting Dualscar up to his chin. This dude must be like 6'9 considering Dave is 6'1.

"What, gonna challenge me for my omegas? Aren't you 15? I'm 37, motherfucker, I could beat you into the ground!" Dualscar yells in Dave's face, absolutely enraged. 

"I'm 17," Dave says quietly.

"Did I fucking ask?!" Dualscar screams, rearing back his fist. Dave ducks to the ground, having Dualscar's punch land right into the table infront of Nepeta and Karkat.

Nepeta grabs Karkat and drags him across the room behind the counter so neither get injured from the Alpha's quarrel.

Dirk runs into the room, but stops short when he realizes Dave and Dualscar are having a fight for ownership of the omegas. To interfere would be dishonorable toward both of those in the fight.

Dave kicks Dualscar in his leg, then lands a punch on his chin. Dualscar moves his jaw around, then looks up at Dave before punching him straight in the face.

'Welp, goodbye, shades,' Dave says in his head as his shades go flying across the room from the impact.

Dave blinks away the pain before having to sidestep out of the way as Dualscar goes to tackle him. Dualscar runs straight into the table, collapsing it onto the floor.

Dave takes this opportunity and hops onto his back, clasping his fists together and landing it on the back of his head multiple times.

Dualscar grunts in obvious pain as, damn that shit must've hurted, before bucking Dave off of him. Dave falls to the side then quickly rolls over again as Dualscar tries to punch him in the gut. 

Dave juts his leg out and kicks him the side of his head as hard as he can muster. Dualscar's head jerks back and Dave hears an apparent crack.

Hoping it doesn't fucking kill the dude, Dave finishes him off with a hearty punch to the temple.

Lights out, bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive risen from the dead almost a whole year later. hello world

Dave slowly sits up, wiping the apparent blood dripping from his nose. He lifts his thumb to inspect it and, yup, thats some grade-a Strider iron right there.

"What. The. FUCK. was that?!" He hears Dirk let out angrily. Dave turns to look at his brother, frowning, "What the fuck was that? What the fuck was *that*?! You didn't defend that omega when he was clearly in distress!" He points to where Karkat kneels, staring at them both with wide eyes, Nepeta by his side. 

"It is not my business what a man does with his omega," Dirk grits out, red in the face from pure anger and shock. "Get your shades and come, we're fucking leaving. This was a shit show and a half." He rubs his temples, sighing exasperatedly. 

Dave stands up slowly, feeling the pain in his nose sear up to his eyesockets. That dude really landed a punch on him. Is his nose broken? He walks over to his very broken shades, picking up the pieces. 

"You're disgusting," he says finally, dropping the shattered glasses back onto the ground.

"Excuse me-"

"You heard me!" Dave yells, whirling back around to face his brother. "I'm so sick and tired of you acting like you're better and you know sooo much more than me and Roxy. You are only a year older than me, you don't know jack! Stop acting like your shit don't stink, because the stench is absolutely brain rotting."

Dirk stands straighter, expression cold. "I do know more. Like the fact that you're an immature twat, for one. You can't change the world just by helping a few dumb omegas who can't help themselves. Get over yourself." 

He turns back and starts walking away, pausing in the doorway, "I'll be waiting in the limo. I can't wait to tell the girls about how much of a trainwreck this was."

Dave watches him disappear into the hallway, teeth grit. Dirk always manages to push his buttons. He looks over at the pair of omegas, still looking at him with fear.

He walks over to them, kneeling beside their crouched forms, "Hey. Sorry you guys had to see that." He rubs the back of his neck, giving them an awkward smile.

"Erm." His eyes shift over to the still very KO'D body of 'Ampurra', then back to the two, "Since this guy is an entire sack and the dick, do you guys maybe want to come live with me? We could always use new servants. And you also won't be treated like garbage."

The pair exchange a look, then Karkat speaks, "On one occasion." He lifts his pointer finger, face serious, "Our other friend who works here, Kanaya, comes with."

Dave thinks about it for a second. Three new servants isn't that bad. Dirk doesn't even know he's bringing them along. Man, he can't wait to see the look on his face.

"Go ahead. I'll wait in the livingroom, go grab your belongings. But pack light there's not much room in the limo." Nepeta claps excitedly, eyes bright, "Yes! I can't wait to get out of this awfur mansion!" She stands up and scurries out of the room. 

Karkat stands up next, wiping the dried tears on his face. He sniffs, grabbing his elbow and looking away from Dave, "Thanks. For doing that for me." He looks back at Dave, frowning, "But your brothers right. You can't change the world just by helping a few dumb omegas."

Dave uses the counter as leverage to help himself up off the ground. "I guess so." He bites his lip, eyes on Karkat, "But if I changed your world then I guess it was worth it, right?"

There's a beat of silence, then Karkat laughs, a genuine laugh. He puts his hand over his eyes, giggling, "That was cheesy. But thank you." He flashes Dave a small smile and then walks out after Nepeta.

Dave follows him out and makes his way to the living area. He slumps into the velvet couch, throwing an elbow over his eyes. He's not sure when, but he manages to fall asleep. Couch is comfy as fuck, rate 10/10.

He's awoken to the sound of snapping. He groans and lets his elbow fall, opening his eyes to the face of a very gorgeous beta girl. Her eyes are a leaf green, her lipstick black and perfectly spread. She leans away from his face, smiling sweetly.

She folds her hands infront of her, "Good morning." He sits up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Fuck. Shit." He stands up, almost knocking into her as he does so. "What day is it? Dirk's going to kill me-"

"Chill out, it's only been like 15 minutes," Karkat says, rolling his eyes as he emerges from a hallway with a hand bag full of his belongings. 

Nepeta trails out behind him with a slightly larger bag of her own. "I'm ready! Let's book it befur fish breath wakes up." She jabs her thumb in the direction of the kitchen, frowning.

Dave agrees, looking back at the beta girl. He puts 2 and 2 together, pointing at her questionably, "Oh, so you're Kanyan?"

"Kanaya, actually, but I do appreciate the effort." She walks over to one of the many chairs, picking up a bag he hadn't noticed beforehand. She turns back, smiling, "I'm ready aswell. Where ever Karkat goes I will follow."

"Oh. are you two, like, a thing?" Dave asks, eyebrow raised. He isn't jealous. He's not. He just met the omega, he can't be.

"Oh, heavens, no," Kanaya laughs into her fist. "I am a lesbian. He is just my best friend." She looks at Dave, eyes cold, "And just to inform you, I tend to be overprotective." 

"Noted," Dave laughs nervously, walking to the front doors. He opens the one on the right, holding it open for the omegas and the beta. "After you."

Kanaya walks out first, bag in her elbow eloquently. "Thank you," she says sweetly, as if she hadn't just threatened him moment before. Nepeta skips out next, absolutely beaming, "Thank mew!"

Karkat stops, looking at him weird, "Are you really holding the door open for us? Shouldn't it be the other way around..."

"Just common courtesy. I might be a prince but I got manners for my ladies." He pauses, "and my non-ladies." 

He rolls his eyes and walks through the door finally, thanking Dave quietly as he does so. Dave shuts the door as soundly as he can, never wanting to return to this wretched place. 

He walks back to the limo to see Dirk leaning against it, staring at him blankly. Kanaya is placing the bags into the trunk with the help of the chauffeur. Nepeta is already in the back seat, Karkat sliding in next to her.

As he approaches, Dirk starts. "Seriously. You're bringing them? Are you actually being a white knight right now."

Dave chooses to ignore him, not wanting to make any of their new acquaintances uncomfortable. He scootches in beside Karkat, "Hey, nice to see you two again."

Nepeta giggles and Karkat sighs. 

Dirk climbs into the seats infront of them, crossing his arms and choosing to look outside the window. Whatever, he can be that way.

Kanaya slides in next, having to sit beside Dirk, whom she hasn't met yet. She smiles at him warmly, "Kanaya. Lovely to meet you."

"Dirk," he responds bluntly, still looking out the window. Kanaya frowns at him, eyebrows furrowed. Dave can tell they will not be liking eachother.

The chauffeur shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fight scenes!!!>:(


End file.
